Dragon Slayer
For the related Magic, see Dragon Slayer Magic. Dragon Slayers (滅竜魔導士, ドラゴンスレイヤー, Doragon Sureiyā) are people who use Dragon Slayer Magic, a form of Lost Magic. Description Dragon Slayers are a unique type of people who utilize a form of Lost Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic. Each Dragon Slayer has their own form of Magic, just like each Dragon is a master of their own element.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 70-71 In addition, they also have the ability to consume the element which they wield, just as long as it is not created from their own Magic. Doing so rejuvenates them and enhances their abilities.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 59-62 Dragon Slayers are known to possess keener senses than that of normal humans such as in smell, sight and hearing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 16 Furthermore, if a Dragon Slayer manages to successfully kill a Dragon, they become stronger after bathing in its blood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 10 The most famous example of this is Acnologia, who not only went as far as to transform into a Dragon, but became their King (though it is said that Zeref assisted in the process of the transformation).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Pages 14-16 There are three generations of Dragon Slayers: the First Generation, who learned their Magic from actual Dragons; the Second Generation; who have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies; and the Third Generation, who are a combination of the previous two generations.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 It seems that, for some reason, all Dragon Slayers of an advanced "level" suffer from severe motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 12-13 At lower "levels", this isn't much of a problem, as shown with Gajeel prior to the year X791, having rode on both the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK IIFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Page 4 and the ship to Tenrou Island with ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 2 However, after three months of intense training, he, too, became vulnerable to motion sickness, having trouble running on a chain of vehicles during the Chariot event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 4 Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Page 14 Styles First Generation The original Dragon Slayers,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 12 they learned their Dragon Slayer Magic from an actual Dragon. In most cases, the particular Dragon Slayer’s teacher was also their foster parent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 35-36Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 10-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 1 Second Generation Those from this generation of Dragon Slayer have had Dragon Lacrima implanted into their bodies, granting them the ability to use Dragon Slayer Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 8-9 Because they were not taught their abilities by a Dragon, they are considered artificial Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 11 Third Generation Dragon Slayers heralding from this generation have both been taught their Magic by actual Dragons and have had their bodies implanted with Dragon Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 19 Unlike the First Generation Dragon Slayers, these Dragon Slayers can freely enter Dragon Force at will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Pages 36-37 Dragon Slayers References Category:Factions Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Needs Help Category:Important Terms Category:Races